


Take Me Out

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i don't know why they all went to a football game tbh, nothing like bonding with your son's boyfriend's father!, this was a story that took a new life halfway writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Han, Brendol, Hux, and Kylo go to a football game. What more can I say?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a filler story for while I try to plan out the rest of this series. I wrote this on a whim in which it went from one direction and then halfway through the story, I ended up having it go elsewhere. I hope you all enjoy it!

It was a brisk Wednesday in September. Fall was now starting to settle in with cooler weather hitting the Wisconsin suburbs. School was really in full swing with seniors catching a bout of senioritis a full month into the school year. It wasn’t entirely the case for Armitage Hux and Ben Solo aka Kylo Ren. As much as they wanted to partake in their own Ferris Bueller’s Day Off, such would not be the case with their respective parents now keeping a much careful eye on the two. After the disastrous party that had gone down, they really had to watch what they were doing. Besides, there was already the crippling anxiety of college applications, visits, and family members egging them on about what they would do in the so-called “real world”. To top it all off, they both seemed to be dragged to some inane family function nearly every weekend. 

“You know what would be nice?” Kylo asked, dumping his bag in the backseat of his car. “If, for once, Snoke wouldn’t be such a hardass. Like would it kill him to not give a crap about every little mistake I make?” 

“You’re just not trying hard enough,” Hux commented. “Believe me, if you put in as much effort in your work as you do in your art, maybe you wouldn’t be in this predicament…” 

“Fuck Calculus. Not like I’m gonna need it when I get out of this dead beat town.” 

Hux tossed his backpack in Kylo’s car and buckled himself in. 

“What are you doing this weekend?” Hux asked 

“More college applications because that’s all I have time for anymore,” Kylo sighed, thinking about all the art schools on his list he had to apply to. “What about you?” 

“My father wants to know if you and your dad would like to join us for the Packers game this Sunday.” 

“You’re a Packers fan?” 

“My father is a Packers fan. He thinks it’ll be a good way for us to all bond since we’re serious now.” 

“Ah.” 

It was strange to think that this is what serious couples did now, going to professional football games with each other’s’ fathers. What was next, his mom and Hux’s mom going out to Chicago to the finest restaurants in the city? The thought of spending time with Brendol Hux was not as frightening for Kylo. They got off to an interesting start when Hux first introduced him to his father (because meeting his feet didn’t really count that one time). Brendol didn’t know what to make of Kylo. He seemed rather unusual for a former governor’s son, according to his father. Kylo didn’t know what to think of Brendol either. He seemed hard to read as a person. With everything that went down over the summer, he just wanted to avoid Brendol like the plague. He was positive that he still hated Kylo after that incident but now he wanted him and his dad to go to a Packers game together? 

“What’s the catch?” Kylo asked, stopped at a light. 

“What do you mean?” asked Hux. 

“Come on, Hux. Don’t do this,” Kylo eyed Hux suspiciously. I know your dad is up to something. He probably still hates me after your rescue mission from the Catskills.” 

“That wasn’t a rescue mission,” Hux huffed. “I just missed you is all.” 

Kylo smirked. “Armitage…” 

Hux folded his arms and sighed. “Look, my father really thinks this would be a good way for us to let bygones be bygones after what happened over the summer.” 

“So he thinks football is the way to bury the hatchet? Sounds romantic.” 

“Yes, because you know soooooo much about romance.” 

“You know that I do.” 

Hux pouted. 

“Would it mean a lot to you if my dad and I went with you guys?” asked Kylo. 

“I just don’t want it to be super awkward when you come over to my house,” said Hux. “You’re like a ninja trying to avoid any contact with my father. Except you’re a really bad ninja. Actually, it’s like when a vampire is exposed to sunlight. That’s how you act when you and my dad see each other.” 

Kylo groaned. Hux wasn’t wrong about this description. “If it means a lot to you, fine. Han and I will go. I just have one condition though.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Can we share nachos in a big helmet at the game?” 

Hux narrowed his eyes and gave him a blank stare. “How the fuck did I fall in love with you?”   
It was a beautiful day for a Packers game. It was a chilly Sunday but not too cold, with just the right amount of sunlight for warmth. The drive up to Green Bay was a short, yet quiet drive. When Brendol and Hux swung by the Solo residence to pick Han and Kylo up, it made for an awkward introduction between the two fathers. 

“I gotta say,” Han said, shaking Brendol’s hand. “You’re one tall sonofabitch.” 

Brendol was puzzled by this remark while Kylo pounded his head on the hood of the car, slowly dying of embarrassment. 

And so, the car ride to Lambeau Field was a quiet one, with only The Rolling Stones to fill the empty void. Han wanted to say something about the Stones but Kylo shot him a deathly stare, urging him to not embarrass him anymore. 

When the four of them got to Lambeau Field, they were greeted by a sea of green and gold, with hints of purple and yellow somewhere in the mix. Brendol’s face wrinkled when he saw the Vikings fans coming out of the car, muttering something under his breath about a bunch of bird brained asses. Kylo looked at him quizzically and then at Hux. 

“My father hates Vikings fans with a burning passion,” Hux explained. “Thinks they’re worse than Satan. He used to be like this about Bears fans but not anymore.” 

“Oh. And why is that?” asked Kylo. 

“He believes that by the time the Bears win a Super Bowl, he’ll be dead. So why waste any energy on a pathetic team? His words.” 

“I thought my dad was a piece of work.” 

Kylo, Hux, Han, and Brendol were seated between the 30 and 20 yard line. There was the right amount of shade and sunlight where they sat; not too chilly and not too warm. In the first quarter, the four of them just watched the game. Hux and Kylo kept looking back up at their dads, wondering if they were going to be like this for the whole game. Towards the middle of the second quarter, Kylo was hungry. 

“I’m gonna go get us all something to eat,” Han announced. “Hopefully the line won’t be too terribly long.” 

“I’ll come with,” Hux piped up. “I need to use the restroom anyway.” 

Kylo shot him a deadly stare, shaking his head. Hux stared him back down, gesturing him to not worry, as he left with Han. Kylo sat quietly looking back up at Brendol, a blank expression on his face. They continued to watch the game until…

“My son tells me you’re a very good artist,” said Brendol, clearing his throat. “Is that true?” 

Kylo stopped and then nodded. “Yes sir, I do my best with my art.” 

“My wife Rosamund. She herself is very interested in the arts. Studied culinary arts in Paris when she was in college. Wonderful cook.” 

“Yeah?” 

“What kind of art do you do?” 

Kylo shrugged. This was probably the most these two have talked since first meeting each other. “I do a bit of everything. Charcoal is probably my preferred method though.” 

“Yes,” Brendol nodded his head in curiosity. “Armitage told me you’ve been applying to different art schools all over. Any place in particular in the country you’d like to go?” 

“Ideally, I’d like to go overseas to Europe. Maybe England. But my parents want me to stay in country at least, for the sake of being somewhat close to them if I can. If there were a school on the top of my list stateside, I’d like to go to RISD. They’re one of the best art schools in the country.” 

“But where do you really want to go, if you could pick any school?” 

Kylo sighed, pondering on his top two schools. The two schools that he really wanted to go to. RISD was just a back-up school, as was Parsons and Pratt Institute. He knew there was no way he could go anywhere in Wisconsin and become a flourishing artist there. He had to get as far away as possible, even if it was out of the country. 

“University of the Arts London,” Kylo answered. “And Glasgow School of Art. Of course, with my parents, those are all but a dream, because they’re far away.” 

“They are far away,” Brendol agreed. “Far, but also fine schools. Doesn’t mean you still shouldn’t aim for those schools still. Rosamund was the same way when she applied for culinary school. Grew up in New York and rather than stay in the states, she went to Paris. Everyone told her she needed to stay in New York, why go anywhere else? But she knew what she wanted and it was the best decision.” 

“At least she was able to go.” 

“The point is, Kylo,” Brendol cleared his throat. “Our hearts will lead us to do crazy things. If you want to go to London, so be it. Look, I don’t always get what you and my son have but, I guess the heart knows what the heart wants. If you two make each other happy, what do I know?” 

“Kylo, could you move over?” 

Kylo and Brendol looked up to see that Han and Hux had returned with food. Han and Brendol nodded at one another as Hux took his seat next to Kylo. As Hux took his seat, Kylo turned around and looked back at Brendol. Brendol gave him a small, tight smile and a head nod before Kylo turned away. He almost didn’t notice that Hux came back with the loaded nachos served in a Packers helmet. 

“What were you and my dad talking about?” asked Hux. 

Kylo shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to delve too deep into their semi-heart-to-heart about the future. “I guess he doesn’t hate me as much as he used to.” 

“Good, because I really didn’t think he hated you that much,” said Hux with a reassuring smile, scooping through the loaded nachos. “You better help me eat these. I can’t imagine how you’d find these so appetizing.” 

“You’d be surprised with how good these are,” said Kylo, picking up the chip with the most toppings. “They’re like the perfect meal for a day like today.” 

“That’s gross but you’re lucky you’re really cute. You know that right?” 

Kylo kissed Hux on the cheek and smiled. “Of course.” There was a bit of nacho cheese on Hux’s cheek. He was going to tell him but then he figured it’d be funnier to see how long it would be until Hux noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you asking, no, I'm not a big football fan. I kind of just watch it if its on and root for whoever.   
> Any feedback is appreciated! As always, come find me on Tumblr, where I spend most of my free time. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
